Kingdom of Mist
URL: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=3 For the King! * In 25 turns, save as many people as you can from a fierce Magical Assault while exploring the rich Kingdom of Mist. * After 25 turns, you can collect a reward depending on how many people you rescue. * The people that you save will permanently add on to the population of the City. * As the population grows you will also receive valuable Population-Based Rewards. Action Bonuses: * Per turn, you can rescue a number of people equal to your Army count (max 25). * 1,000 - 5,000 Gold * 6 XP Rewards per Collection: * x25 Rangers rescued: 1 Shortsword +1 * x40 Rogues rescued: 1 Dagger +1 * x50 Wizards rescued: 1 Fireball * x1 Princess rescued: 1 Longsword +1 Population Achievement Rewards: * x500 Rangers rescued: +1 Skill Point and 1 Castle * x400 Rogues rescued: +1 Skill Point and 10 Shortswords +1 * x350 Wizards rescued: +1 Skill Point and 5 Fireballs * x10 Princesses rescued: +1 Skill Point and the General Arielle Quest : The Kingdom of Mist is the Allied Country closest in geography to the Corrupted Kingdom of Water. For years, this Kingdom as been readying for open war. An attack has finally come. However, it has not come from without but from within. Area 1 Entrance: In the darkness, it is difficult to discern the Elves from the surrounding forest, so easily do they blend into the cover of the night. There is a fierce battle going on, but you see not a movement and hear not a whisper... Clear: You see bright smoke in the distance for an instant... and it is gone. You've heard of Elven magic that can conceal flames for a time to keep campsites hidden from detection. Action: * Explore the wooded area surrounding the Elven Castle. / Remain in your area. 5 Energy ** Rogue: Have you found anyone yet? I believe our rangers have found the enemy campsite and are headed there. * Head in the direction of the fire! 5 Energy ** Ranger: Be Careful. It appears that some of our men have betrayed us! ** Rogue: Keep Quiet! The last to be seen wins the battle! Special Event: While moving quietly moving from shadow to shadow, you suddenly feel as if you are being watched... In the blink of an eye, your are surrounded by the enemy! * Try for a desperate escape! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: You make a quick dash before the enemy can react... and escape! (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** Your path of escape is cut off, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! * Bribe them with a precious Shadow Leaf! 5 Energy 1 Shadow Leaf ** You surrender a Shadow Leaf and leave the scene. * Engage the enemy in Battle! (requires 10 army members) 2 Stamina ** Item Bonus: You fend off the attackers and find a Shadow Leaf! Area 2 Entrance: The enemy camp is dark and silent. It seems large enough to supply a small army... Every few minutes, a glimmer of the burning campfire flashes alive for a brief moment. Clear: You hear that the Elven Princess has rushed into battle, but she has gone missing! The Elves speak of powerful magics in the area that only Mystic Scrolls can dispel. Action: * Aid the Allied Rangers and Rogues to ensure their safety. / Remain in the outer campsite to aid the allied Rangers and seek Mystic Scrolls! 5 Energy ** Ranger: Be Careful. It appears that some of our men have betrayed us! ** Rogue: Keep Quiet! The last to be seen wins the battle! * Find the Princess before... 5 Energy ** Ranger: Powerful magics are abound! Only the Sorceress can use this sort of magic! ** Wizard: The Princess has stubbornly rushed in to assist us in the effort, but she is no where to be seen... Special Event: What is this?!! A Ranger appears out of nowhere, and his blade is ready to strike an allied Rogue. He is the Enemy! Ranger: My Shadow Leaf has worn out too soon! I need Shadow Leaves to remain hidden. If you give me one Shadow Leaf and let me go, I'll give you a valuable Mystic Scroll! * Attack the Enemy Ranger! 2 Stamina ** Item Bonus: You defeat the enemy Ranger and find his last Shadow Leaf! * Trade a Shadow Leaf for a Mystic Scroll! 5 Energy 1 Shadow Leaf ** Item Bonus: You trade a Shadow Leaf for a Mystic Scroll! The Ranger eats the leaf and vanishes from sight! * Attack and capture the Ranger! (Requires 12 Army Members) 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: You defeat the enemy Ranger and find his last Shadow Leaf! ** Item Bonus: You trade a Shadow Leaf for a Mystic Scroll! The Ranger eats the leaf and vanishes from sight! Area 3 Entrance: In your field of vision, the black shadows of blowing trees sway in all directions. Somewhere amongst the trees and tents, you must find the Princess. Action: Search the Tents! 5 Energy * Ranger: Some of these men...they work for the Sorceress!!! * Wizard: The Princess has stubbornly rushed in to assist us in the effort, but she is no where to be seen... Special Event: Within a tent, you find the Elven Princess, trapped within a swirl of bluish lights. Arielle: Be Careful! Power magic confines me in my location. These magic lights can sear one's flesh and provide a quick and painful end. * Use a Mystic Scroll to dispel the magic! 5 Energy 1 Mystic Scroll ** x1 - The Mystic Scroll dispels the magic around the Princess and she is free! * Loot the tent and be on your way... 5 Energy ** Gold Bonus: You loot the tent for 200,000 Gold... and leave the princess in her confinement. * Save the princess with a Mystic Scroll while looting the Tent! (Requires 20 Army Members) 5 Energy 1 Mystic Scroll ** x1 - The Mystic Scroll dispels the magic around the Princess and she is free! ** Gold Bonus: You loot the tent for 200,000 Gold... and leave the princess in her confinement. Victory : At long last, the Enemy forces retreat. It is now in the hand of the Priestess to cure those that have been poisoned... See Also *Getting Arielle & her Gears *City of Jiraya Category:Epic Quests